Mementos
by Light Winchester
Summary: La luz del sol reflejada en sus orbes acuosos, es y será de sus recuerdos favoritos. El chico en pie bajo la lluvia, uno de los de ella.[Gruviaweek 2016]
1. Memory

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, las abstinencias gruvia en el manga no existirían. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este escrito corresponde al primer día de nuestra preciada gruviaweek.

El fragmento de la canción, pertenece a Let it begin - Griffin Peterson/Collen Hoover.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de autora:** Bueno, me estuve debatiendo respecto a abortar o no mi gruviaweek y opté por no hacerlo. El resultado final dista en demasía de mi idea original —cuyo planteo perdí, já— y aún está en proceso, pues tan solo llevo los dos primeros días completos y eso me espanta xD

Este primer día me ha quedado bastante corto y quizá —espero que no— confuso. Planeaba plantearlo en totalidad como un recuerdo, pero para mayor entendimiento, decidí intercalar el recuerdo —la memoria, pues le di uso a modo de remembranza— con el presente, al menos el temporal.

En fin, me ha quedado bien depresivo... como todos mis fics xD pero era necesario para darle inicio a mi serie.

.

.

 **Gruviaweek**.

Día 1: Memory.

.

 _"Time went fast._

 _Time went fast, till it was gone"_

.

.

Como ola que rompe contra la orilla rocosa se mueve y avanza enceguecida entre el resonar de golpes y metales en contacto.

" _Estoy muy agradecido de que estés aquí…"_

"… _por siempre estar a mi lado"_

Los gritos ensordecen y las súplicas se extienden por el campo de batalla, pidiendo su fin, solicitando a gritos el regreso de aquel, cuyo cuerpo ha parecido abandonar.

" _Ah… no, Juvia_ " su rostro enrojecido y su titubeo se plasman claros en su mente, mientras la luz rojiza lo ofusca, al reflejarse sobre la superficie acuosa que lentamente se solidifica en el lugar en donde él alguna vez había estado parado.

" _Cuando esta batalla termine, voy a darte una respuesta"_

Siquiera procesa el dolor de un suave golpe y el aterrizar repentino de su cuerpo sobre la tierra. Mantiene sus ojos abiertos y advierte sin posibilidad de reacción, el momento en que la furia digna del mismísimo Hefesto, abraza con escalofriante inminencia todo a su paso, centrando su ira flamante sobre el delicado fragmento de océano que con valentía le hace frente.

Sus ojos se mantienen abiertos, pero parecen negarse a ver. En lo profundo de su mente, la imagen de un rostro sonrojado y sorprendido, con la inmensidad del firmamento resplandeciendo en el zafiro de su mirada, lucha por opacar la realidad que lo consume y amenaza por hacerle perder la razón.

 _«Juvia»_

" _Por el momento, permíteme enfocarme"_

 _«Estúpido y mil veces estúpido. Ese era el momento, ese era el lugar»_

" _Si"_

Dos sonrisas se funden en su pensamiento, pero una prevalece frente a él y susurra un "Juvia lo siente", antes de perderse entre el asesino carmesí.

No lo permite, no lo puede permitir.

Desde su puesto invoca su magia, aunque siquiera se percata de que omite el uso de ambas manos. Una barrera de hielo se presenta frente a ella, protegiéndola del fuego abrazador, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que este la alcance.

El hielo no se derrite, cubre todo a su alrededor y se extiende hasta llevar el poderoso ataque enemigo a su extinción, pero aún entre el vapor, advierte la figura femenina que yace inerte sobre el suelo.

Un grito ahogado se estanca punzante en su garganta y sus ojos le queman por las lágrimas que no se tardan en formar. Se lanza a correr, pero sus piernas fallan y cae una, dos veces, antes de efectivamente lograr avanzar.

Un par de pasos y está a su lado, la toma entre sus quemados y doloridos brazos —pues la potencia del ataque, igualmente lo alcanzó— pero la sangre y las quemaduras sobre su piel de porcelana son tantas, que no sabe si mantenerla inmóvil o cargarla lejos de ese lugar.

—¡Wendy! —su llamado abandona sus labios como una súplica desesperada— ¡Wendy! —insiste en agonía, porque cada segundo cuenta, y siente que a la chica en sus brazos se le agota la vida—. ¡Wendy! —repite y finalmente la avista, corriendo en su dirección.

—Juvia, no me hagas esto…

.

.

—500—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


	2. Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, Rufus y Rogue no serían crucificados, sino las fans gruvia que los shippean con Juvia(? Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este escrito corresponde al segundo día de nuestra preciada gruviaweek.

El fragmento de la canción, pertenece a November 9 - Griffin Peterson/Collen Hoover.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de autora:** Y aquí llegan a su fin mi cantidad de capítulos listos, así que las posibilidades de aborto de esta serie van en aumento xD Estoy trabajando en el día tres y es extraño, pero estoy bastante conforme con él. Me ha estado entorpeciendo la idea "Vacations" —día tres— pero creo que de a poco le encuentro una solución menos horrible(?

.

.

 **Gruviaweek**.

Día 2: Eyes.

.

 _"I remember everything_

 _When the fire of your heart began to sting"_

.

.

Dos parpados pesados amenazan cerrarse, tiemblan ante el esfuerzo que le toma mantenerse abiertos y ceden ante su lucha de tiempo en tiempo. Sus pestañas se abrazan y su flequillo las roza, pues el cansancio es demasiado y cuando sus párpados se cierran, su cabeza se ve en caída y su cuerpo se inclina inconscientemente hacia adelante.

 _«No puedo dormir»_ se repite a sí mismo entre su limbo de consciencia e inconsciencia.

Se despierta de un salto y amplía sus orbes grises con exageración, coaccionándolos a mantenerse de ese modo.

No quiere dormir, no puede. Muchos le han dicho que se marche, que su cuerpo también está herido, que debe descansar, pero a él eso no le importa y se ha encargado de hacerlo saber. No puede irse, no puede alejarse de su ella, no puede apartar su enrojecida mirada del subir y bajar de su pecho, pues teme que de hacerlo, ella pueda dejar de respirar.

Su garganta le duele ante la mera idea, se repite que ella estará bien, pero la reiteración de palabras nada hace por acallar sus temores.

Recorre su rostro con seriedad, analizando cada una de sus magulladas facciones y se maldice por las marcas oscuras que contaminan su hermosa piel.

Se dice a sí mismo que debió ser más atento, que debió protegerla —se juró a sí mismo que lo haría—, pero sabe que lo hecho, hecho está y la culpa por su irresponsabilidad es el castigo que deberá cargar.

Su mirada se posa sobre su rostro, sobre sus enmarañadas hebras cerúleas, su pequeña y respingada nariz e incluso sobre sus rosados labios. Sus ojos se detienen sobre las marcas de quemaduras que llenan su rostro, con suerte no dejarán cicatrices, al menos eso ha asegurado Polyuska al propiciarle sus cuidados, pero esa en realidad representa la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Él no puede evitar odiarse por permitir que algo la dañase.

No le importan las cicatrices, le importa que ella despierte.

Baja su mirada un poco más y se pierde en el azul profundo de su mirada, o más bien en lo que recuerda de ella, pues los hermosos ojos de la maga permanecen cerrados y no parecen tener intenciones de abrirse.

Y como desea él, que se abran.

Anhela ver su mirada azulina brillar con genuina emoción al verlo, anhela perderse en la infinidad de emociones que aquellos océanos zafiro, esconden.

Extraña mirarla a los ojos y reflejarse en ellos. Extraña mirarla a los ojos y que ella lo mire a él también.

Inconscientemente lleva una mano a sus cabellos, bañados en el polvo y la sangre resultantes de ese fatídico encuentro, pero igual de hermosos desde su perspectiva —pues todo en ella es hermoso para él— y toma un pequeño mechón entre sus dedos.

—Juvia —susurra, y no esconde su decepción al percibir que continúa dormida.

No tolera verla así —herida y vulnerable—, no cuando Juvia es para él la imagen de la fortaleza.

Juvia es luz y optimismo, el rostro de la perseverancia, aquello que a él tantas veces ha hecho falta y que ella con su simple existencia, ha llegado a remediar. Ella lo complementa, lo sabe y se siente incompleto porque aunque está sentado junto a ella, se siente como si no.

Se siente frustrado, porque es tanto lo que siente y tan poco lo que le ha llegado a expresar. No duda que ella ya sepa lo que él esconde —nadie más sabe leerlo como ella— pero se reprocha el haber tenido que esperar a una guerra, para juntar el coraje necesario para hacérselo saber.

—Juvia, abre los ojos —se pregunta si se ve tan patético como se siente.

Cierra sus ojos y no requiere esfuerzo evocar su imagen en su mente. Sonriente, con mirada centelleante y el llamado de su nombre, que en ningunos labios alguna vez sonó mejor.

Abre sus ojos y en los segundos que tardan en despegarse sus cansados párpados, otra imagen se cuela en su mente.

 _«Juvia ha perdido esta batalla»_ la frivolidad de su tono, estanca la respiración en su garganta.

La observa otra vez y cae en consciencia de que esa imagen final, mucho dista de la Juvia que él recuerda o la que yace dormida junto a él. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y es capaz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de remembrar con precisión aquel día en particular.

El día en que se conocieron.

Una mujer de apariencia segura y temible, carente de gozo y felicidad. Si se lo preguntan, esa es la imagen que tuvo de ella esa vez.

Sus ojos azules lucían vacíos, apagados — _muertos_ — y su mirada severa calaba hondo, pero de un modo muy distinto a la actual. La vieja Juvia helaba con su mirada, mientras que la actual derrite glaciares con su calidez.

En aquel entonces solo vio una enemiga, aquella que lo apartaba de la salvación de una preciada amiga. Un ser marchito, que ganó su respeto por su poder, pero también su empatía, dado lo perdida que se visualizaba.

Recuerda el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron —molestas y cansadas—, no lucían muy distintas en realidad.

No comprendió entonces aquel primer sonrojo, tampoco cada una de sus palabras y acciones posteriores, pero vio la pasión en su mirada una vez la batalla se extendió.

Ha deseado desde entonces verla enfrentarlo así una vez más.

Cuando todo cesó y finalmente el cielo se despejó, pudo ver el primer destello de esperanza germinar en aquella chica. Juvia siempre ha profesado gratitud por aquel momento, pero poco sabe ella que él es quien quisiera poderle agradecer.

Desde aquel entonces, ante los ojos de Juvia, Gray ha sido su salvador. Él hombre que alejó la lluvia y le presentó por primera vez la belleza de un cielo azul.

Para ella, él es perfecto, su héroe en armadura, que casualmente ha olvidado vestirla y prefiere lucir su cuerpo al descubierto, contrastando lo revestida de su alma.

No se cree digno de tal admiración, aun cuando su ego lo aprecie, le aborrece que ella piense que le está en deuda —sobretodo ahora—.

La luz del sol reflejada en sus orbes acuosos, es y será de sus recuerdos favoritos. No la quiso entonces y lo sabe, no es la remembranza de un amor que surgió a primera vista, sino el testimonio del nacimiento de un nuevo ser —su despertar—.

Gray, asegura haber presenciado el momento en el que la verdadera Juvia, finalmente quebró aquella coraza de amargura y se permitió volver a creer.

Y él es quien se siente afortunado, por haber sido testigo de tan importante momento en su vida.

 _«Es hermoso»_ recuerda oírla decir.

Y realmente lo fue.

Sus ojos zafiro vieron ese día el azul del cielo por primera vez y desde entonces, él lo ve a diario cada vez que la mira a ella.

Vuelve a abrir sus ojos y se encuentra con la chica que tan pacíficamente duerme sobre la cama de la enfermería, pero por primera vez que desde que llegaron, él sonríe.

Ella despertará, lo sabe. Juvia jamás lo privará de la alegría de verla a los ojos una vez más.

Porque en su conexión de miradas, ellos lo dicen todo y sabe que ella desea decirle aún muchas cosas —así como él a ella—.

Rindiéndose a su propio cansancio, se deja caer con sus brazos cruzados sobre la cama y su mentón apoyado en ellos. Su mirada se mantiene fija en ella, y el suave sonido de su respiración lo conduce a inconsciencia, con la imagen de su rostro dormido como último recuerdo y la esperanza de volver a ver sus orbes zafiro brillar con intensidad, mirándolo a él.

.

.

—1282—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por sus bonitos reviews, estaré respondiendo a la brevedad C:**


	3. Family

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, Jellal enviaría a Kagura a pelear y se dedicaría a besar a Erza(?. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este escrito corresponde al tercer día de nuestra preciada gruviaweek.

El fragmento de la canción, pertenece a Little bit more - Griffin Peterson/Collen Hoover.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Un retraso abismal en su publicación? ¿Ningún sentido? xD Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

Lo edité tres veces y FF jamás guardó los cambios, eventualmente, me rendí.

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Abortar o no abortar mi gruviaweek? He aquí la cuestión. Debo admitir que siempre tuve presenta la posibilidad de retrasarme con las publicaciones, aunque asumí que podría compensarlo con facilidad antes de este día. La cosa es que la Universidad no me lo permitió y aunque igualmente planeaba finalizarla hoy, eso también se me imposibilitó debido a problemas personales.  
Consideré volverla un fic independiente, pero tengo tanto pendiente, que de hacerlo así temo confiarme y dejarla en hiatus por tiempo indefinido.  
No se si alguien aún lee esto, pero intentaré finalizarlo para mañana.

.

.

 **Gruviaweek**.

Día 3: Family.

.

 _"Together makes it pretty hard,_

 _to be alone"_

.

.

La abrazadora luminosidad invade sus ojos, impidiéndole abrirlos con totalidad. Pestañea un par de veces, intentando ajustarse al resplandor y opta por llevar una mano sobre su frente, para utilizarla como improvisado escudo.

 _«¿Dónde está Juvia?»_ se cuestiona. Pues todo lo que avista, es la absurda extensión de la nada.

Con tímido andar intenta avanzar, adentrándose en lo que parece ser la infinidad misma, pues el imponente fulgor de luz blanca, es todo lo que se extiende a su alrededor.

–¿Hola? – arriesga, pero el eco es la única respuesta que obtiene.

Lleva sus manos a su pecho y se aferra a sí misma, percibiendo por primera vez que no lleva consigo la última ropa que recuerda vestir.

Se sorprende, y evalúa la idea de encontrarse quizá en un hechizo enemigo, aunque sabe que no es así.

–¿Juvia ha muerto? –cuestiona en un susurro, temerosa que de alzar su voz, la nada pueda confirmar piadosamente su sospecha.

Su pecho se estruja ante la idea y siente que está a punto de llorar, aunque las lágrimas no abandonan sus ojos.

Continúa avanzando, metros, quizá kilómetros; no tiene noción de tiempo y ciertamente tampoco de longitud o profundidad. Continúa su andar por inercia, pues en su corazón reclama y anhela el encuentro de alguien, el arribo a algún lugar.

«¿Es esto todo? ¿No hay nada más esperando a Juvia?»

Y no es que espere demasiado, pero creyó desde siempre la idea –se forzó a hacerlo– de que tras su muerte, como a todos los demás, alguien la estaría esperando. Y no es así.

Frunce sus labios en una abatida línea y deja caer su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos.

 _«Incluso luego de muerta, nadie espera a Juvia después de todo»_

–Entonces, finalmente han regresado ¿eh?

Levanta su mirada con ojos muy abiertos y su corazón se detiene esperanzado, a la espera de la reiteración de aquella voz.

Nada.

La angustia lentamente se hace presente, y su pecho sube y baja frenético, evidenciando su ansiedad. ¿Lo habrá imaginado? Pues así lo siente. O quizá la incertidumbre es su castigo por romper con su palabra –vivir por aquellos que ama, en lugar de morir por ellos– y ahora hasta los cielos la castigan, abandonándola a su suerte en ese solitario lugar.

–Esta es nuestra nuevo miembro…

No lo duda, la ha vuelto a escuchar.

–Juvia.

¡La reconoce! ¡reconoce esa voz!

–¿Maestro? –no obtiene respuesta.

–Es linda, ¿no lo creen?

–¡Maestro! –grita eufórica, pues escucha la voz con mayor claridad.

Se lanza a correr, no sabe hacia donde, pero su cuerpo la obliga a seguir aquella voz.

–¡Es bueno verlos a todos!

Su corazón late con fuerza, resonando fuertemente en sus oídos y alentándola a continuar. Escucha una risa – _su risa_ – y su cuerpo se siente llenar con una emoción tan intensa, que por un momento se siente flotar.

–¡Entonces realmente te has unido!

 _«¡Gray-sama!»_

Sí. Definitivamente es él.

Continúa avanzando en busca del sonido de aquellas voces, desesperada por avistar los rostros de aquellos de quienes proviene. Se pierde entre la nívea niebla que sorpresivamente se presenta y se gira sobre sí misma, insegura de que camino tomar entre la inmensidad.

–Juvia, gracias por tu ayuda –la voz se siente cercana.

–Erza-san… –suspira aliviada al voltear y encontrar a la pelirroja de pie entre la espesa neblina.

Sus ojos se humedecen y su corazón siente el sosiego que no ha conocido en demasiado tiempo. No solo Titania está allí, también Lucy, el maestro e incluso su amado Gray-sama.

Se lanza en su dirección sin pensarlo, se lanza a sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ese contacto –y puede jurar que así es–, corre con vista firme en él y cuando sus brazos lo alcanzan, cuando puede ya sentir el hormigueo que le provoca siempre el más sutil roce contra su piel… nada.

–Hmm, ¿ustedes se conocen?

 _«¡¿Qué?!»_

Mira sus manos con incredulidad y se voltea temerosa. La escena se desarrolla frente a sus ojos, pero nada ni nadie parece haberse percatado de su presencia.

–¿G-Gray sama?

Tentativa, estira una mano para alcanzar la espalda de su amado, pero sus temores se confirman cuando sus dedos atraviesan su cuerpo, como si nada hubiera allí.

–Juvia es quien les agradece…

Da un respingo y retira su mano, llevando su mirada en dirección a esa voz.

–¡Ella dará su mayor esfuerzo!

Se mantiene atónita, observando la figura de cabello cerúleo y sonrisa entusiasta que se une al grupo.

–¡Buena suerte! –desea Lucy.

–Mi rival en el amor –anticipa, y no se sorprende cuando la figura de oscuros ojos azules, dedica las mismas palabras a la maga celestial.

«E-es Juvia…»

La escena sigue su curso y ella solo puede contemplar como aquel recuerdo –que ahora identifica con claridad– se desarrolla.  
Retrocede inconscientemente, tropezando con sus propios pies y trastabillando hasta encontrar el suelo.

Temerosa, retrocede arrastrándose sobre el manto blanco y lentamente la imagen frente a ella vuelve a perderse entre la espesa niebla.

–Freed-san –una vez más, el sonido de su propia voz pudo escucharse– ¿promete que cuando una se encuentre incapacitada, enfrentará a la otra como un hombre?

–No soy el tipo de hombre que rompe sus propias reglas.

–Bien.

Voltea en dirección a la voz y lentamente las figuras de Cana y Freed comienzan a tomar forma.

–¿Es en serio, Juvia? Si nos enfrentamos una a la otra, ¡solo estaremos haciendo lo que él quiere!

Sus ojos se ensanchan al observar como su cuerpo se vuelve agua y sale disparado con sorprendente potencia en dirección a la lácrima, ante los gritos de horror provenientes de Cana y el discurso incrédulo de Freed.

Es ella misma, es su magia y sin embargo jamás había podido ser testigo de su propio poder.

–Si es necesario herir a alguien –repite las palabras junto a su yo ilusorio–, si Juvia debe lastimar a un compañero…

–¡Ella está yendo hacia la lácrima! ¡¿No me digas que planea…?!

–¡Detente! ¡Si atacas eso…!

–¡Entonces preferirá ser ella quien salga herida!

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas al escucharse hablar, y cierra sus ojos anticipando el impacto. No siente el dolor, pero lo recuerda.

Puede escucharse gritar en agonía, a medida que la monstruosa intensidad de aquel rayo se cuela por su cuerpo.

–¡Estás loca! –escucha gritar a Cana, y abre sus ojos casi por curiosidad.

–E-eso debería bastar, p-para romper el encantamiento…

–¡¿En qué diablos pensabas?! –observa a la castaña acercarse a la Juvia que yace sobre el suelo y se reprocha mentalmente el haberla preocupado así. No lo percibió en ese entonces, pero ahora como espectadora, puede apreciarlo con claridad.

–Juvia solo quería que la aceptaran, como un verdadero miembro de Fairy Tail. Juvia los quiere –su corazón se estruja ante sus propias palabras.

–¡Claro que eres uno de nosotros! ¡Nunca existieron dudas respecto a eso! ¡Eres una brillante maga de Fairy Tail! –las palabras de Cana suenan tan sinceras, tan cargadas de genuina emoción, que por un momento siente llenar su corazón de alegría, al igual que aquella vez.

–Cana-san –siente que su voz se quiebra y al ver a la castaña gritar ante una inconsciente Juvia, desea alcanzarla y brindarle consuelo. Pero no puede.

Llora y presencia como la escena frente a ella, poco a poco se desvanece. Desea perseguirla, desea mantenerse cerca de las personas en ella, aun cuando sabe que no son reales, pues nada anhela más en ese momento que algo de compañía.

–Juvia quiere ver a todos en Fairy Tail –solloza, porque aunque nadie la escuche, esa es la verdad.

Inicia su andar nuevamente, carente de rumbo pero con un deseo que concretar. Necesita encontrarlos, rebuscar entre ese espacio hasta hallarlos una vez más.

Necesita ver a Gray-sama, escuchar gritar ebria a Cana, irse de misión con Gajeel o pelear con Lucy una última vez.

Necesita verlos.

Gritos eufóricos llegan a sus oídos, extendiéndose a su alrededor y llenando la gran inmensidad de nada.

Se gira sobre sí misma, intentando localizar el lugar de donde provienen, pero poco a poco todo a su alrededor cobra vida y la magnificencia de una fiesta toma vida donde una vez reinó la neblina.

Gritos, música y murmullos por doquier, se asusta incluso cuando la gente que allí celebra atraviesa su cuerpo como si ella no existiera –y prefiere no cuestionarlo, pero sospecha que es así–.

–¡Son las chicas del concurso Miss Fairy Tail! –escucha.

–¡Son muy lindas! –intenta seguir el origen de las voces entre el tumulto, pero se le hace difícil al verse encandilada con los fuegos y las luces de colores que se presentan frente a sus ojos.

Más gritos se escuchan detrás de sí y voltea para aterrarse cuando un enorme carro alegórico se precipita sobre ella, haciéndola palidecer. Claro que no siente el impacto, la atraviesa, pero igualmente se siente confusa entre tantas personas y la escandalosa celebración.

–¡Parecen hadas de verdad!

Intenta mantener la calma y solo entonces dirige su atención a las personas sobre aquel carro. Sus ojos se iluminan al reconocer en el a las chicas; Lucy, Cana, incluso Levy y Bisca están allí, embelesando al público con una coreografía.

Desea llamarlas, decirles que también se encuentra allí presente, pero sabe que no la escucharán.

–¡Es Elfman! –gritan a su lado– ¡Es muy fuerte!

–Allí esta Mirajane, ¡que hermosa es!

Contempla como la hermosa maga de cabello albino, cambia su forma y se transforma en un inmenso reptil, sorprendiendo incluso a su hermano.

Rie por lo bajo ante la escena, Mirajane Strauss puede ser una mujer tan aterradora como amable y maternal.

–¡¿Y eso?! ¡Es un castillo de hielo!

Todos sus sentidos se despiertan en ese entonces y sus ojos buscan ansiosamente el motivo de los gritos de asombro y admiración, que se inician a su lado.

–¡Y hay agua por todas partes!

Su mirada se pierde en el hermoso brillo de la construcción de hielo y en las figuras sonrientes que posan frente a ella.

Se ve a sí misma alzar una gran masa de agua al cielo y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando con un sencillo movimiento, Gray congela su agua y forma con impresionante destreza el nombre de su amado gremio, haciendo uso de la unión de sus magias.

La multitud se escucha eufórica y lleva sus manos a sus mejillas para detener las lágrimas que no cesan, aunque esta vez, son de felicidad.

Uno a uno observa a sus compañeros pasar; Erza, Natsu e incluso su maestro, todos luciendo el espíritu de ese gremio que incluso ante la adversidad, siempre sabe mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

La imagen del maestro la hace sonreír, cuando en honor al lazo invisible que mantiene unido a Fairy Tail, levanta su puño y alza su dedo índice, siendo seguido por todos los demás.

Su interior se llena de gozo, pues por un momento siente que aquella señal le es dedicada a ella, como mensaje de que en algún lugar, ellos también están velando por ella.

–Juvia ama a Fairy Tail… –solloza, y con su mano izquierda firmemente aferrada a su pecho, alza su puño derecho al cielo y acompaña a sus compañeros con un orgulloso saludo.

.

.

La figura de rojizo cabello se asoma por la puerta, cautelosa. Observa dentro de la habitación y advierte con una media sonrisa, la melena de desordenado cabello oscuro que descansa junto a la maga sobre la cama.

Silenciosa, se acerca a la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y deposita en ella una pequeña foto, junto al mensaje "Recupérate pronto, Juvia" y se marcha.

–¿Cómo está?

–¿Y Gray?

–¿Polyuska sigue ahí?

Las cuestiones no tardan en surgir una vez abandona la habitación y se encuentra con las miradas expectantes de muchos miembros del gremio, quienes aun heridos y vendados, se mantienen a la espera, preocupados por la maga elemental.

–Ella estará bien –sentenció Titania– ella es un miembro de Fairy Tail.

.

.

—1.986—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 **¿Confuso? ¿No se entiende el family? Lo siento xD**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, quien desafortunadamente se encuentra en medio a una situación similar. Te quiero, y confío en que te vas a recuperar.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus favs y por sus reviews.**


End file.
